hip_hop_musicfandomcom-20200215-history
Luke Records
Luke Records is an American record label based in Miami, Florida. It was formed in 1985 by Luther Campbell and David Chackler. The label was originally named Luke Skyywalker Records, after Campbell's then-stage name, but it was not found to be of fair use after a lawsuit by Star Wars creator George Lucas and the label was forced to shorten its name. In the late 1980s, the label served as the distributor for several Miami-based labels, including Skyyline Records, Magnum Records International and Hip Rock Records. From 1990 to 1995, the label was distributed by Atlantic Records. The label's catalogue is controlled by Lil' Joe Records. Artists Former *1-305 *2 Live Crew *Anquette *Brown Suga *Buffalo Soldiers *Bustdown *Chip-Man & The Buckwheat Boyz *Clay D *Disco Rick and The Wolf Pack *DJ KJ & MC Kooley C *DJ Man *Father MC *Fresh Kid Ice *Ghetto Style *Steven J. Grey *H-Town *Hands-Up *Home Team *Indo G & Lil' Blunt *J.D.C. *Jiggie Gee *Juniro Demus *Le Juan Love *Likkle Wicked *Lorenzo *Luke *MC Shy D *MC Twist & The Def Squad *The New 2 Live Crew *No Good but So Good *Pitbull *Poison Clan *The PreC.I.S.E. MC *Professor Griff and The Last Asiatic Disciples *Rhythm Radicals *Society *Trellini *Trinere *U-Mynd *Underground Discography *1986: 2 Live Is What We Are - 2 Live Crew *1987: Got to Be Tough - MC Shy-D *1987: Luke Skyywalker's Bass Waves Compilation - Various *1988: Comin' Correct in 88 - MC Shy D *1988: I Still Feel Good - Le Juan Love & DJ Man *1988: Move Somethin' - 2 Live Crew *1989: Against All Odds - Afro-Rican *1989: As Nasty As They Wanna Be - 2 Live Crew *1989: Comin' Thru Like Warriors - MC Twist & The Def Squad *1990: Pawns in the Game - Professor Griff and The Last Asiatic Disciples *1990: Banned in the U.S.A. - Luke *1991: Games - Trinere *1991: Hangin' with the Homeboys (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack) - Various *1991: Kao's II Wiz*7*Dome - Professor Griff *1991: Let the Rhythm Ride - Jiggie Gee *1991: Nasty Bitch (Chapter 1) - Bust Down *1991: PreC.I.S.E.-ly Done - The PreC.I.S.E. MC *1991: Sports Weekend (As Nasty As They Wanna Be Part II) - 2 Live Crew *1992: The 2 Live Crew's Greatest Hits - 2 Live Crew *1992: Back from Hell - Disco Rick and The Wolf Pack *1992: Disturb n tha Peace - Professor Griff *1992: I Got Shit on My Mind - Luke *1992: Body Fine - Likkle Wicked *1992: Via Satellite from Saturn - Home Team *1993: Back at Your Ass for the Nine-4 - The New 2 Live Crew *1993: Christmas at Luke's House - Various *1993: Fever for da Flavor - H-Town *1993: Flavor EP - H-Town *1993: In the Nude - Luke *1993: Prove My Love - U-Mynd *1993: Ruff Town Behavior - Poison Clan *1994: The Antidote - Indo G & Lil' Blunt *1994: Bad Fowl - Junior Demus *1994: Beggin' After Dark - H-Town *1994: Freak for Life - 6996 - Luke *1994: Ghetto Style DJ's Bass Volume 001 - Various *1994: Malignant Graffiti - Home Team *1994: Trellini - Trellini *1994: Yes 'n' Deed (The E.P.) - Society *1995: Love on My Mind - Lorenzo *1996: Up to No Good - No Good but So Good *1997: Changin' the Game - Luke *1997: Luke's Peep Show Compilation Album Vol. 1 - Various *1998: Lizard Lizard - No Good & Jiggie *2000: Luke's Freak Fest 2000 - Various *2001: Something Nasty - Uncle Luke *2002: Scandalous: The All Star Compilation - Uncle Luke Category:Hip hop record labels Category:Record labels based in Miami, Florida Category:Record labels based in Florida Category:Record labels established in 1985 Category:Article stubs